


Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Brattiness

by humanitys_cutest



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Humor, M/M, SMTOWN povs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanitys_cutest/pseuds/humanitys_cutest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin is a brat. Everyone knows this. </p><p>Yunho loves Changmin anyway. Everyone knows this, too.</p><p>Or:</p><p>Five times everyone thought Changmin was an obnoxious, rude, toppy-as-fuck brat, and the one time they realized he wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Brattiness

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'ed, and I was too lazy to look over it too closely, so if you find mistakes please point them out. 
> 
> I've wanted to try writing a 5+1 fic for a while and finally got around to it. Enjoy!

1\. 

Changmin is a brat. Everyone knows this. 

Yunho loves Changmin anyway. Everyone knows this, too. 

What everyone can't understand, however, is why Yunho would put up with Changmin's more than oft obnoxiousness. 

Currently, Yunho and Changmin are on one of the upper floors of SMEnt, arguing about something or other. Kyuhyun pokes his head into their practice room after all of his hyungs slowly gather into their practice room, attracted by the impressive noise and watch in confusion as Yunho allows Changmin to cut him off, talk over him, and then give him a verbal lashing. 

Because Yunho dropped his sweaty shirt in Changmin's gym bag after finishing their dance practice. 

"Yunho, how many times have I told you not to do that!" Changmin screeches. "You have your own bag for a reason!" 

"But Changminnie, your bag is full of dirty clothes too," Yunho reasons, quite rationally, really. "Why does it matter if I put my clothes in there too?" 

"Because, Yunho," Changmin snaps, taking Yunho's dirty shirt out of his bag and throwing it at his head. Yunho ducks and it hits the mirror behind him with a wet sound. "When you mix up our clothes, you wear mine 'by accident' and stretch them all!" 

"Hey! You wear my clothes too!" Yunho says indignantly. 

"I don't stretch them!"

"Because you're smaller!"

"EXACTLY! Stop arguing with me when you're wrong!" Changmin growls, murder in his eyes, and Yunho promptly shuts up. 

There's a tense moment of silence as they both glare at each other, and then Yunho’s eyebrow twitches once before Changmin marches up to Yunho, pushes him roughly against the wall of mirrors behind him, and all but attacks his lips. 

The Suju boys walk away scratching their heads in vague confusion, all but Kyuhyun, who is sniggering. 

2\. 

Seohyun, Hyoyeon, and Sooyoung are walking up from the dining area of their hotel to the floor reserved for the SMTown artists. They have the concert tomorrow, and for now all of their label mates are messing around and relaxing. The privacy of the floor allows them to walk around as they wish, and Seohyun sees that most of her label mates are walking around in pajamas. Almost all of the doors along the hallway are open as their friends and juniors flit from one room to another visiting each other, and it almost feels like a college dorm. Or, what Seohyun imagines a college dorm would look like. It's not like as if she's ever been. 

They're chatting about the concert tomorrow, when they hear a loud thud from a room a little ways ahead of them. They all freeze, and then Hyoyeon, bold as she is, walks quickly to see what the sound was. 

Seohyun and Sooyoung hurry after her, and then they all peek around the doorway of the room. 

Their jaws drop. 

Yunho is standing half naked next to the bed, talking to someone they can't see from their position, but it can only be Changmin. 

"But Changdollie," Yunho says in a reasonable tone, "why can't we have our own toothpaste? You say you don't like it when I squeeze toothpaste from the middle, so isn't it better now because I won't ruin your toothpaste?"

Changmin comes into view then, but he's not walking so much as stalking towards Yunho. 

"Yunho! This brand of toothpaste is terrible! It'll ruin your teeth!" Changmin says, brandishing the toothpaste menacingly. 

"It's the same one we always use," Yunho says, clearly puzzled. Hyoyeon and Sooyoung burst into giggles, while Seohyun flaps frantic hands at them. They shouldn't be eavesdropping on their oppas, and if they're caught she might just melt through the floor in embarrassment. 

But none of the two men in the room hear them. Yunho’s eyebrow twitches as he stares at Changmin. 

"It is?" Changmin squints at the toothpaste, then scowls and flips his bangs obnoxiously. "It's not the same, it has a different ingredient. You can't use this, hyung." 

Seohyun glances at the other two to see their eyes widen at the commanding tone. They're probably wondering who, exactly, is the hyung here. Seohyun reluctantly lets a smile lift at the corner of her lips. 

"What? No it doesn't, let me see!" Yunho demands, reaching for the toothpaste, but Changmin leans back and keeps it away from him. He puts his other hand right in the center of Yunho's chest to keep him away, not seeming to care that Yunho is shirtless. But then again, they're boyfriends, of course Changmin doesn't care, he's probably seen this thousands of times...Seohyun's face burns, quickly stopping those thoughts in their track. But her more perverted members grin, eyes eagerly taking in the scene before them. 

"Changminnie," Yunho growls, narrowing his eyes at him. 

But Changmin only sniffs. "You can't use your own toothpaste," he says with an air of finality, and he moves away, out of their eyesight again. 

Yunho looks up at the ceiling as if for help, takes a few deep breaths, and says calmly, "Yes, I can, and I will." 

The toothpaste comes flying at his head, but Yunho, with all the ease of someone who's had a lot of practice doing this, calmly leans to the side and the toothpaste hits the wall behind him. "You're going to damage hotel property," he says, his voice exasperated. 

"I don't care. You'll pay for it," is the answer that floats back arrogantly to their ears. 

"Why is this upsetting you so much?" Yunho asks.

"First it's the toothpaste, next thing you know you'll be asking for a divorce," comes the scathing reply.

Yunho huffs a soft laugh and sits down on the bed, head still turned towards where Changmin seems to be. "Don't be stupid."

Seohyun has the uncomfortable feeling she's watching something very intimate, even though there's nothing even vaguely intimate happening. 

A moment later when Changmin comes into view, drops himself in Yunho's lap, and tugs his hair none too gently, all the while Yunho letting him, Seohyun finally drags her voyeuristic unnies away. 

"Damn it, Seohyun, they were just getting to the good part!" Sooyoung hisses, but she doesn't snatch her hand out of Seohyun's. 

Seohyun gives her a stern look. "That was none of our business. We shouldn't have even looked in."

"But their door was open, they were practically begging for someone to watch!" Sooyoung argues, and Hyoyeon nods along eagerly. 

Seohyun rolls her eyes. "No they weren't. Let's go."

They both grumble for a moment, but then Hyoyeon says, "I can't believe Yunho oppa lets Changmin oppa boss him around like that." 

"I know right?" Sooyoung agrees. "I guess he really is the top like everyone says."

Seohyun almost trips, her face burning. "Are you seriously talking about this?" she squeaks. 

The two older members snicker before calming her. 

"Now now, Seohyun, don't be this way. You boss us around too," Hyoyeon says soothingly, obviously trying to stop grinning but failing miserably. 

Seohyun ignores her and lets them whisper to each other about what they had seen, hiding her smile from them. 

3\. 

Shinee and TVXQ happen to be promoting in the same city in Japan, so Minho suggests a lunch with all seven of them. In retrospect, that hadn't been one of his brighter moments, because even if he knows how Changmin is with Yunho, his poor innocent band members don't.

Because currently, Taemin and the three others are staring at Changmin growling at Yunho to buy him food. 

"Yunho, I want you to buy me this." 

"Buy it yourself. I told you I was only paying for the Shinee kids," Yunho says calmly, reasonably, back. 

"Yunho, I want it now."

Yunho ignores him, making a show of scanning the menu intently. 

Changmin glares at him. "Yunho," and really he sounds so menacing and sort of frightening. Taemin wonders how Yunho puts up with it. He's never seen Changmin act this way with anyone else. 

"What, Changmin."

"Buy me food too." 

"I always buy you food. You can buy it yourself this time. It's not like you don't have the money." Yunho turns to them. "So, have you guys made your choices?" he asks brightly. 

Taemin is almost too scared to say anything, but after his hyungs give their orders hesitatingly, he does too. 

When it's Changmin's turn, he doesn't order. Instead, he just sits there glaring at Yunho and muttering under his breath. Taemin is sure he hears something like, just wait till we get home.

The waitress is beginning to look uncomfortable. Yunho smiles apologetically at her, then turns to Changmin, smiling with forced brightness. "What would you like, Changminnie? Order whatever you want, hyung will pay!" 

Changmin brightens visibly, and then gives his order somewhat smugly. 

After the waitress leaves, looking relieved, Yunho drops his smile and narrows his eyes at Changmin. "Do you always have to be such a _brat_?" 

"What? I haven't done anything," Changmin says innocently. A moment later Yunho jolts, and even though no one can prove it, Taemin is sure Changmin may or may not have slipped his hand where it didn't belong. 

Taemin and his members, with the exception of Minho, head back to their hotel in wide-eyed wonder. Minho just whistles to himself. 

4\. 

Suho and Luhan are murmuring quietly to each other in a corner, observing the rest of kpop royalty mingling around. They're at a charity event, and though there's mostly famous older actors and actresses around, there are some younger idols milling around as well. Everyone is dressed ostentiously in glittering dresses and sharply cut suits. The lights of the 10 chandeliers lined up on the ceiling shine on every surface of the ornate ballroom, and if Luhan hadn't already become used to it he'd be staring in starry-eyed wonder as some of the newer idols were doing. 

Pfft. Amateurs. 

The rest of their group is wandering around somewhere, and Suho just comments that they should check on the kids, when something grabs both of their attentions. 

Changmin is holding Yunho's wrist tightly in one hand, pulling him away from the throng of people with a murderous expression on his face while Yunho smiles and bows apologetically to the seniors they're passing by. 

Changmin pulls him into a little alcove a little away from where the two of them are standing, and it's clear they can't see or hear them. 

Suho glances at Luhan, and he knows the same questions are running through his head: should they leave, the polite thing to do, before Yunho and Changmin start talking? Obviously they should, but it's Yunho, and Luhan has always had an unhealthy curiosity where the older man is concerned. He knows Suho does too, although they've never said anything out loud. 

By silent agreement, they stick around. 

"I told you not to let them do that!" Changmin hisses. 

"But Chandollie, it's not that I _let_ them, they do it whether I want them to or not," Yunho says in a reasonable tone. Suho raises his eyebrow, and edges closer to hear better. Luhan inches after him. 

Yunho’s eyebrow twitches once.

"You _want_ them to??" 

"What, no, I didn't say that!" Yunho says hastily. 

"You just said that!" Changmin accuses. 

"No Changdola, you misunderstood me," Yunho says placating, raising his hands, but Changmin shoves them away. 

"It's not that hard, Yunho!" Changmin snaps. "You just have to tell them you're not interested and they'll stop groping you." 

"They're not groping me, Changmin, they're just trying to get my attention," Yunho says patiently. 

"Aha! You _do_ like it!" 

Yunho takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. Changmin stand glaring at him with his arms across his chest. 

"You need to stop accusing me of being unfaithful every time someone touches me, Changmin," Yunho says, his voice so low they almost couldn't hear it. 

"Well maybe you should stop letting people touch you," Changmin replies stubbornly, still scowling at him. 

They continue to bicker back and forth. Well, Changmin bickers, Yunho just tries to calm him down. 

It begins to get even more heated, and eventually Suho tugs Luhan away, but not before looking back and seeing Changmin's fingers wrapped tightly around Yunho's wrist, a fierce scowl on his face. 

Luhan walks away thinking _he_ would never treat Yunho so rudely, a rough feeling in his chest. 

Suho just hums to himself. 

5\. 

Irene and Seulgi are chatting quietly as they walk into SMent, dreading another day of hard practice for their upcoming album. As they walk up to the practice studio assigned to their team to join Joy, Wendy, and Yeri, they bow and smile to everyone they pass, spirits lifting as they receive messages of support from their seniors. 

They go through the doors to the stairwell to go up to the second floor, but between the landings of floors one and two, they freeze when they hear voices. It sounds like two men, and they peek around the corner of the stairwell to see who it is. 

It’s Yunho and Changmin, standing to the door to the second floor. They seem to be talking urgently about something. Irene looks at Seulgi, eyes wide, before they both shrug and try to conceal themselves. It’s possible they could have been heard, but the two men are so absorbed in their conversation they don’t seem to notice. 

“I don’t understand why you need a $2,000 bracelet, Changminnie,” Yunho says, eyebrow twitching. 

“Don’t be stingy, Yunho, it doesn’t look good on you,” Changmin huffs. 

“Okay fine, price doesn’t matter. I still don’t understand why you can’t just buy it yourself.”

“That’s not the point,” Changmin replies, glaring. 

Yunho rolls his eyes. “If you want matching bracelets just say so,” he says, and he sounds very amused. 

Irene’s eyes widen, but next to her, Seulgi doesn’t look very surprised. They both already knew the two were dating, it wasn’t exactly a secret, but matching bracelets were quite another level. Of course, the both of them being men, they could pass it off as a team thing, so Irene could see why they would even suggest such a thing. 

“What! I do _not_!” Changmin says, looking for all as if Yunho had insulted his mother. 

“Sure, sure.”

“Yunho,” Changmin growls, and then he pushes Yunho to the wall and holds his wrists next to his head. Yunho lets him, still looking amused. Irene feels like her eyes are gonna pop out of their sockets. She’s never seen anyone treat their hyung this way. 

Strangely, Seulgi is grinning. 

“Fine, fine, I’ll buy us bracelets. I’ll even let you choose,” he says, and it’s clear he’s teasing Changmin. 

“You’re such an asshole. Everyone says you’re so great and sweet but I know the truth,” Changmin says, eyes narrowing. Yunho’s expression doesn’t change; if anything, he looks like he’s trying not to laugh. 

Changmin leans closer, and before Irene can see what happens next Seulgi is dragging her away, a finger held to her lips. 

“Oh my God, did you see that?” Irene gasps, more than a little bit scandalized. “He called Yunho sunbae-nim an asshole! I can’t believe it!”

Seulgi says nothing, letting Irene rant as they find another staircase to use and grinning. 

5 + 1.

Another SMTown concert finished successfully, a huge group of artists make their way off stage and to their dressing rooms to change out of their sweaty clothes,high on adrenaline as they chat away. 

Kyuhyun is walking with Minho, Suho, and Seohyun towards the front of the group, the booyah kids right behind them, along with some members of Soshi and Shinee as well as Kyuhyun’s hyungs. He wonders where Changmin is; he saw him on the final stage, but lost him some time after everyone started going backstage. Come to think of it, he can’t find Yunho either. Kyuhyun grins to himself; clearly they had snuck off to be alone. 

As the fairly large group rounds a corner, Minho and Suho stop abruptly, causing the entire group to crash into them. Before anyone can start complaining and making noise, they both start making frantic shushing noises. Everyone stares at them in wonder as they hold their fingers to their lips, and then cup their ears. Kyuhyun sees everyone straining to hear what Minho and Suho are pointing out, and after a second they can hear faint...giggling. 

Cautiously, they all peek around the corner. What he sees makes him grin. 

Yunho has Changmin pressed against the wall in a hidden corner, his arms around Changmin’s waist, Changmin’s around his neck. Their faces are close together, a breath away. Yunho has a faint smile on his face as he whispers something to Changmin, and Changmin is giggling like a lunatic, eyes mismatched and smile gummy. 

Yunho presses a kiss to his lips, trails up to his cheeks and then coaxes his eyes closed before pressing one to each of his eyelids. Yunho crowds closer, their hips pressed tightly together, and Kyuhyun looks away to see that the rest of the group feels no such embarrassment; they’re all staring wide-eyed at the scene before them, all except Minho, Suho, Seohyun, and Seulgi. He would be surprised at Seulgi, but he knows she spent several months filming with him, and probably got used to the shy version of Changmin that not a lot of people seem to see. 

Another burst of laughter makes him look again, and Yunho is now fully grinning at Changmin while Changmin laughs. His arms are still wrapped tightly around Yunho’s neck, and he leans forward to kiss him rather sweetly before Yunho takes control of the kiss, switching the angle so Changmin’s face is out of view and all they can see is the back of Yunho’s head. Changmin doesn't object, instead becoming pliant in Yunho's arm as Yunho continues to kiss him dirty. Yunho's all but grinding on him at this point, and Kyuhyun feels his face flush at the tiny gasps and moans Changmin lets out. They separate after a moment, and then Yunho reaches into his back pocket, pulling out something silver. 

“I got your bracelet,” Yunho says huskily, his rough voice floating to them, as he leans back and takes Changmin’s wrist in hand, slipping the bracelet onto it. Changmin kisses him again and says breathlessly, “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Kyuhyun finally makes them all move along. As they disperse, most of them looking as if they’ve had their worlds flipped upside down, he hears someone mutter, “So that’s how it really is.” 

Kyuhyun, Minho, Suho, and Seohyun burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> That didn't turn out quite the way I wanted it to, but I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway. 
> 
> Also, y'all better have gotten the title, cuz that was an absolute stroke of genius I tell ya. I'm a genius. 
> 
> Comments are love ^^


End file.
